gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Loco Low Co.
Loco Low Co. is a backyard mod shop in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that customizes lowriders, being located on a dead-end street in Willowfield, Los Santos. Description Unlocked after completing "Cesar Vialpando", the garage specializes in customizing vehicles deemed "lowriders", vehicles that are built with hydraulic pumps and cylinders that allow the vehicle to adjust height and bounce. Hydraulics are available in virtually any modification garage in the game, however, lowrider hydraulics stand out. Lowriders get visible additions as well: Cylinders and suspension mods from the vehicle's axles to chassis (best seen at when all hydraulics are deployed). In addition to hydraulics, the garage offers a myriad of other customizations that vary between each lowrider. Once hydraulics are equipped, the horn ability is removed and replaced with the hydraulic bounce. Modifications Like other modification garages, Loco Low Co. primarily concentrates on cosmetic changes. The player can also customize the color of the exterior and sometimes the interior of the car; the Savanna in particular allows the player to select the color of its added softtop using the interior color. Nitrous and hydraulics can be added for all cars for improvements in handling. "Bass boost" for the car stereo is also available for all cars allowed into the garage. Availability of other modification options depends on the model of the car. With the exception of the Voodoo and Tahoma, players can pick customized bumpers and exhaust pipes, with each part available as two selections labeled as "Chromer" and "Slamin"; these cars will also have up to three sets of available custom paint jobs, with some lowriders having their own unique paint jobs (the Broadway, with only two custom paint jobs, is the only car with the fewest choices). All car except the Tahoma may also include "side skirts" that are actually chrome strips towards the sides of the car's rear; the Slamvan has two "side skirt" options which consist of a more elaborate chrome addition and rear fender skirts. The Savanna and Blade also support the addition of two types of roofs, which range from the "hardtop" to the "softtop"; the Savanna's softtop roof is deployed, while the Blade's softtop is retracted. The range of wheels are also more numerous for lowriders except the Voodoo and Tahoma, with most lowriders supporting 9 different designs while the Voodoo and Tahoma support only 4. A "Misc" selection applies to the Remington's front and rear fascias and radiator grill. Supported Vehicles *Blade (car) *Broadway *Remington *Savanna *Slamvan *Tahoma *Tornado *Voodoo Gallery Blade-GTASA-modified-front.jpg|Blade (car) Broadway-GTASA-modified-front.jpg|Broadway Remington-GTASA-modified-front.jpg|Remington Savanna-GTASA-modified-front.jpg|Savanna Slamvan-GTASA-modified-front.jpg|Slamvan Tornado-GTASA-modified-front.jpg|Tornado Trivia * The interior of Loco Low Co. features a rusted shell of a Hotknife. * After installing hydraulics, most of the available lowriders will scrape when steered, driven on hills, or jumping curbs, especially with the suspension lowered. * The Tornado is the only one of the eight customizable lowriders capable of dragging a continuous stream of sparks across the ground. See Also * Wheel Arch Angels * TransFender * Benny's Original Motor Works, a similar custom shop in Grand Theft Auto Online. de:Loco Low Co. es:Loco Low Co. fi:Loco Low Co. pl:Loco Low Co. pt:Loco Low Co. ru:Loco Low Co. uk:Loco Low Co. Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Garages Category:Mod Shops